Karena Jika Tidak
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Sasuke, ajarakan aku/ tidak mau/ ah, kau kan pintar/ tidak/ Sasuke! ajarkan tidak! karena jika tidak /  humor biasa yang semoga bisa menghibur. RnR.   NO BL INSIDE! JUST FRIENDSHIP!


_Dari awal saya peringatkan agar TIDAK membaca fic ini. Fic ini sangat gaje dan drabble BANGET! Segera hengkang dan close tabnya!_

_Jika Anda masih membandel, saya hanya minta satu hal, jangan diflame. Okeh?_

_Diam berarti 'YA'._

_Selamat membaca dan menghujat fic ini (dalam hati)._

_Saya tidak menanggung hardware Anda yang Anda rusakkan karena kesal membaca fic ini. Atas kerja samanya, saya mengucapkan terimakasih. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda (?)._

_Tertanda,_

_W__ataru __T__akayama_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Author: Wataru Takayama

Genre: Comedy/Friendship/Tragedy (maybe)/

Warning: AU/Drabble/Gaje/Typo/Straight (No BL inside)/Garing/Kriiiccckkksss/

_**KARENA JIKA TIDAK~**_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" panggil laki-laki pirang berwajah karamel dengan taraf intensitas melebihi 100 decibel.<p>

"Apa sih? Berisik kau!" balas pria yang bermodel rambut mirip Jin Kazama di Tekken dengan geramnya. Tanpa berpaling ke asal suara, ia tetap melangkah maju dengan cepat. Hentakan kakinya pun semakin dahsyat menggetarkan semut-semut kecil yang lalu lalang di atas aspal.

"Hei Sasuke! Kau harus mengajariku!" sahut pria pirang itu dengan suara yang hampir melengking karena jauhnya jarak mereka. Pria pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk berlari mengejar orang yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu pun melangkah makin cepat seraya menutup kedua daun telinganya. Membran timpaninya mau pecah mengingat setiap hari ia mendengar suara cempreng pria yang memanggilnya itu. Sasuke pun sampai di ujung jalan tempat biasa ia mendapatkan bus untuk pulang dan pergi ke sekolah. Bus pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke bersamaan dengan dia yang baru sepersekian detik tiba di halte.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam bus. Ia naik pitam mengetahui sang supir yang malah berhenti menunggu si Naruto cempreng yang sedang berlari mengejarnya sedari tadi. Alhasil, Naruto pun naik bus yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke karena satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa adalah di sampingnya. Pengejaran Naruto pun berhasil.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal, Naruto mendesah tertawa, "Ke-kena ju-ju-ga kau, teme!"

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengalihkan sepasang onyx-nya menembus ke luar jendela bus.

"Kau harus mengajariku! Kau kan pintar!"

"..." Lagi-lagi Sasuke masa bodoh dan menganggap tak ada yang berbicara dengannya.

"Heh! Ayolah!" rengek Naruto seraya menggoncang-goncangkan lengan 'sahabat'-nya itu.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam padahal guncangan Naruto sejujurnya membuat lengannya sakit.

"Ahrrggghhhh...!" gregat Naruto seraya mencubit pipi kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kaget, sakit, dan benar-benar naik pitam dibuatnya. Asap tebal berhembus dari sepasang lubang hidung Sasuke. Sepasang vena bersilangan di dahinya. Matanya menatap tajam setajam tatapan elang yang sedang lapar. Dan dengan tangan terkepal, ia menjitak kepala Naruto. Bletak!

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Naruto! Sakit tahu!" omel Sasuke seraya menggelembungkan pipi kanannya yang sakit bukan main.

"Heh! Kau pikir kepalaku tidak sakit juga dengan jitakkanmu!" balas Naruto seraya mengelus-elus ubun-ubunya yang masih hangat karena jitakkan Sasuke.

"Kau duluan yang mulai!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau yang memulai duluan tidak menjawab permintaanku!"

"Aku sudah menjawab! A-KU TI-DAK MA-U!"

...

..

_Keesokkan harinya_

..

...

Sepasang pria sedang berjalan beriringan di jalan yang setiap hari mereka lewati untuk mendapatkan bus. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang, pukul kapan mereka telah tepat pulang dari sekolah.

Salah satu pria itu, yang berambut pirang, tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan memajang sehelai kertas ulangan di depan hadapannya sendiri. Pria yang satunya, yang berambut model jambul ayam, tetap dengan perangainya yang kalem.

"Sasuke! Terimakasih ya sudah mengajariku!" ujar Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membabi-buta.

"Heh lepaskan, teme! Dasar _yaoi_ kau!" omel Sasuke dalam kondisi yang megap-megap dalam pelukan Naruto yang sangat kencang itu.

"Heh! Terserah kau mau ngomong apa! Yang jelas aku bahagia sekarang! Hahahahaaaa..."

"Heh! Lepaskan! Aku bisa mati!" omel Sasuke lagi yang semakin pucat karena tidak bisa bernafas leluasa.

"Ya! Berisik kau!" sahut Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Heh! 'Berisik kau'-kan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan padamu kemarin! Kenapa kau menjiplaknya!" protes Sasuke.

"Balas dendam! Hahahahahahaaaaa..." Naruto tertawa sepanjang jalan karena bahagianya.

"Ahrrrggghhhh!" grutu Sasuke seraya siap menjitak kepala Naruto lagi.

Kurang 5 centi meter bogem Sasuke mendarat mulus di atas ubun-ubun Naruto, Naruto sudah menyodorkan sesuatu di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke sontak menarik lagi bogemnya dengan cepat dan kabur pontang-panting dibuatnya.

...

..

_Flashback, malam sebelumnya_

..

...

"Aku tetap tidak mau mengajarimu," ujar Sasuke datar tanpa ekspersi apa-apa. Dingin, sedingin es di cincin Saturnus.

"Kita kan sama-sama ulangan besok. Kalo belajar bersama pasti lebih menyenangkan. Lagi pula kan kau tahu seberapa bodohnya aku. Aku mohon minta ajarkan, Sasuke. Aku mau nilai ulangan fisika-ku besok bagus. Tolonglah Sasuke... Hanya kau tumpuanku..." pinta Naruto panjang lebar di ambang pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Heh? Apanya yang menyenangkan jika belajar bersama?" tanya Sasuke seraya melipat lengan di dada.

"Aku janji deh tidak akan banyak ngomong... Ya?" rengek Naruto lagi seraya melebarkan sepasang pupil dan iris safirnya. Memberikan efek berkaca-kaca yang dramatis yang menghipnotis siapa saja, kecuali batunya hati Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Tetap tidak mau!" jawab Sasuke seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh..." dengus Naruto seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Dah..." ujar Sasuke seraya melangkah berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto pun pulang dengan nihil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menurunkan pundaknya. Naruto berjalan amat lesu hingga sesampainya di ambang gerbang Sasuke, Naruto mendengar jeritan horror Sasuke dari dalam rumahnya.

Dengan langkah panjang, Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha yang hanya ada Sasuke itu. Ia telusuri asal suara lengkingan Sasuke yang menyayat hati hingga ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan lututnya. Sasuke ketakutan. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya di sudut terjauh ranjangnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"I-itu..." jawab Sasuke patah-patah.

"Itu apa? Ada setan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-itu... Bu-bukan..."

"Ular?"

"Bu-bukan..."

"Buaya?"

"Bu-bukan..."

"Lalu apa, dobe?" Naruto mulai jengkel mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terbata-bata itu.

"I-itu..." jawab Sasuke lagi seraya menunjuk ke dinding kamarnya.

Barulah Naruto tahu apa yang menyebabkan sang Uchiha ter-cool itu ketakutan sampai sejauh ini. Dengan tangkas, Naruto melumpuhkan seekor KECOA yang sedang berpose di dinding itu. Kecoa itu pun langsung kerjap-kerjap dan mati terkulai tak berdaya karena kejantanan Naruto yang patut diacungi seratus jempol. Naruto berhasil membunuh kecoa itu tanpa perlawanan apa pun dan dengan tangan kosong.

Sasuke yang mengintip-intip merasa sangat takjub dengan keberanian Naruto. Ia mendesah lega karena Naruto berhasil membasmi monster mengerikan itu yang sedang road show berkeliling di kamarnya. Naruto bak super hero untuk Sasuke.

Dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, Naruto pun mengangkat korbannya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto memegang kecoa itu dari sehelai antena yang menjuntai di kepala sang mayat kecoa. Sangat ironi.

"Kau takut dengan kecoa, Sasuke?"

"Heh! Jauhkan kecoa itu dari HADAPANKU!" teriak Sasuke seraya menyepak paha Naruto karena Naruto dengan polos memainkan kecoa itu di atas kasur Sasuke.

"Heh! Kecoanya kan lucu!"

"LUCU GIGIMU GENDUT!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Apa benar kau takut kecoa, Sasuke?"

"IYA, TEME NO BAKA!"

"Kalau begitu, iii..." Naruto dengan usil melemparkan bangkai kecoa itu ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kontan loncat dari atas kasurnya dan jatuh terjerembab di atas lantai.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai meneteskan air mata. Ia bahagia sekali bisa mengerjai Sasuke. Naruto pun meraih mayat kecoa itu lagi dan kembali menakut-nakuti Sasuke.

"Naruto! Jangan main-main!" ujar Sasuke bersimbah keringat dingin.

"Tang-ting-tung-ting-tang-ting-tung..." ledek Naruto seraya memainkan kecoa yang berada di tangannya dan berjalan maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Naruto! Aku akan teriak 'maling' jika kau berani melangkah mendekat satu langkah lagi...!" ancam Sasuke.

"Tang-ting-tung-ting-tang-ting-tung..." Naruto kembali meledak Sasuke tidak mempedullikan ancaman Sasuke.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" pekik Sasuke.

"Ada syaratnya..." ujar Naruto menyeringai. "Tang-ting-tung-ting-tang-ting-tung..."

"Apa? Akan aku lakukan! Asal kau membuang kecoa menjijikan itu jauh-jauh dari kamarku!"

"Baik, gampang kok. Aku minta handphone-mu, komputer jinjingmu, dompetmu, dan CBR-mu..." jawab Naruto seraya tertawa-tawa.

"Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi!"

"Hahahahahahaaa... Aku cuma mau kau mengajariku fisika selama SMA. Bagaimana?"

"Ahhrrgggghhhh...! Baiklah!"

"Janji kau tidak akan ingkar janji?"

"Iya! Aku janji! Sudah, buang kecoa itu keluar jendela!"

Naruto pun melempar kecoa itu keluar jendela. Akhirnya, mereka pun belajar fisika sampai pukul 12 malam di kediaman Sasuke. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sasuke mau memberikan ilmunya juga ke Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingkar janji, akan kuberikan satu toples kecoa untukmu!" ancam Naruto seraya menyeringai.

"Iya! Diam kau! Ayo sana pulang. Sudah tengah malam. Nanti kita terlambat sekolah," jawab Sasuke seraya mempersilahkan Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya. Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasuke.

...

..

_Kembali ke hari ini_

..

...

"Heh Naruto! Kenapa kau masih menyimpan kecoa itu?" tanya Sasuke dalam jarak yang sangat jauh dari Naruto.

"Memangnya aku sebodoh yang kau kira. Aku memungut bangkai kecoa yang kubuang semalam tahu! Hahahahahaaaa..." jawab Naruto bangga. "Mulai sekarang, kau tak kan bisa menjitakku lagi teme! Dan kau harus menuruti permintaanku, karena jika tidak, kecoa ini siap kumasukan ke dalam bajumu! Hahahahahahahaaaaa..."

...

..

_End of story..._

..

...

Naruto untuk pertama kalinya mendapat nilai B+ untuk pelajaran fisika. Sebelumnya, Naruto hanya bisa mendapatkan nilai E dan D serta bisa dihitung dengan jari nilai C yang ia dapatkan. Mulai saat itu pun Naruto semakin pintar fisika karena selalu privat dengan sensei-nya, Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri merasa bangga karena dengan ilmunya, ia mampu membuat Naruto semakin pintar. Namun, ia tetap jengkel sekali dengan Naruto. Naruto sekarang jadi bisa melakukan apa pun kepada Sasuke dengan ancaman kecoa yang mengerikan itu.

"Hai Sasuke, uang jajanku ketinggalan. Kau mau kan membelikanku makanan? _karena jika tidak~_"

"Eh! Iya...!" jawab Sasuke menahan marah. Di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menjitak Naruto ribuan kali.

...

..

_Owari_

..

...

Horay! *jingkrak-jingkrak bawa pom-pom*

Selesai juga fic gaje ini. Akhirnya nafsu, gairah, hasrat, birahi, syahwat menulis saya bisa juga selesai dalam waktu kira-kira 3 jam*sujud syukur*

Cerita ini diilhami dari kisah asli saya melihat teman saya yang bisa menumpas seekor kecoa dengan tangan kosong. Saya sangat takjub hingga memberikan tepukkan tangan yang meriah dalam hati kepadanya.

Oyah, saya penakut sama kecoa!

Dan kejadian yang saya ceritakan terjadi saat saya sedang mengajari teman saya itu.

Yang sudah sudi membaca dan melanggar warning di awal, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya.

Saya nyatakan Anda lulus dan mendapat nilai A untuk fisika tanpa bantuan Sasuke! Hore! Prok-prok! (?)

Ayo! Sudilah mereview fic ini, _karena jika tidak~_

Siap-siap saja seekor kecoa akan masuk ke dalam baju Anda...

Hahahahaahhaaaa...

Review please?


End file.
